Sugar Rush revolution
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: When King Candy makes stupid laws. Ron Cinnadon must lead a rebel alliance to take back their game and home. AU and no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this a story called Sugar Rush revolution. I don't own wreck it ralph or Honey Potts, but Ron Cinnadon is mine.**

Hi I'm Ron Cinnadon, I live in Sugar Rush and I'm a glitch. But I'm not the only one there are two other glitches Vanellope von Schweetz and Honey Potts are glitches too. But there is one disadvantage of being glitches. The other racers bully us and torture us, but not me the other racers fear me. I protect myself and my friends from those so call 'sweet kids' that's what King Candy calls them.

Sorry I got off topic. My theme is cinnamon buns, I live in the chocolate mines and that's it. But someday King Candy is gonna realize that you mess with a glitch, you make a big mistake with me.

In the game Sugar Rush Ron Cinnadon was sleeping on candy cane tree until the roar of engines wakes him up. "Oh Vanellope, Honey where are you two?" Said Taffyta in a creepy tone.

Ron knew what he had to do, find Vanellope and Honey before the racers do. Ron jumped from candy cane tree to candy cane tree. Ron sees the other racers looking for Vanellope and Honey, he knows the right place where they could be. "I can easily read Vanellope like a book." Said Ron.

When Ron reaches Vanellope and Honey's location he sees the two girls getting bullied. Vanellope is in a chocolate puddle and Honey is crying. "Why do you guys bully us?" Honey asked.

"Because you're nothing but accidents waiting to happen." Said Taffyta flicking her lollipop away.

"Yeah, you're all mistakes." Said Jubileena. Then all the racers' karts explode and everyone was shocked.

"My kart!" Taffyta cried out.

Ron jumps down from the candy cane tree. "The only mistakes here are leaving your karts and cherry bombs unattended." Said Ron.

"Ron Cinnadon!" Gloyd exclaimed.

"That's right Orangeboar." Said Ron and takes out his sai. Then he started to beat up the other racers, he broke Swizzle's arm, stabs Jublieena in the chest, punch some holes in Snowanna's hair and throws her at a tree. When Taffyta is the last one standing she started shaking and she wet herself.

"Man I love this guy." Said Vanellope.

"Ron, please don't hurt me." Taffyta begged.

Ron grabs Taffyta by the shirt. "Listen to me Bitch Pudding, if you ever go near Vanellope or Honey again. I will stab you in the throat and pee in that hole, then I'm gonna tie you up on that candy cane tree and beat you like a piñata!" Said Ron and threw Taffyta in a mud puddle.

"You ruined my outfit!" Taffyta cried out.

"Now you know how Vanellope feels." Said Ron. Taffyta got up from the mud puddle and ran away. Ron walks up to Vanellope and Honey to see of they're ok.

"We're ok Ron." Said Honey.

"Good, I don't know why the racers bully us? What did we ever did to them?" Ron asked.

"Beats me?" Vanellope replied.

Meanwhile in Diet cola mountain Ron is putting some bandages on Vanellope and Honey, he was like a big brother to them. "There you go." Said Ron.

"Thanks Ron." Said Honey.

"No problem." Said Ron.

"I can't take it anymore." Said Honey.

"Take what?" Ron asked.

"The bullying, tormenting and the abuse. It's been going on for 15 years and I don't wanna spend the next 15 years being bullied." Said Honey.

"Well we can't leave our game." Said Vanellope.

"Well I think we should take King Candy off his throne for good!" Said Ron.

"Ron, King Candy has thousands of Oreo guards, security cameras and a security system." Said Vanellope.

Ron sighed and walked up to the diet cola. "Some day that nutjob for a king is gonna fall and when he does we'll be real racers." Said Ron and begin to walk home. "I'll see you guys later."

Ron was walking through the candy cane forest thinking about the chat he had with Vanellope and Honey. "Sweet racers my ass. They're sour to the core, this game isn't sweet, it's sugar coated with lies." Ron thought.

When he reached a chocolate mountain with tracks he enter the mountain and reached his home. He had a sponge cake bed with a blanket, TV, chairs, stove oven to keep him warm, and a pile of food. He sat on his jelly beanbag and turned in the TV.

"Sometimes I wished I was the ruler of Sugar Rush. The racers would respect me and my friends and throw King Candy in jail and turn him into a glitch to see how he likes it." Said Ron.

**Well that was the first chapter. Just a heads up Honey is only a glitch in my story, she's a racer in Vickyt36's stories. As usual please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's the new chapter of Sugar Rush revolution.**

At the castle King Candy is hearing everything that the racers said about Ron. "He blew up our karts, beated us up and pushed me in a mud puddle!" Taffyta cried out and balls her eyes out.

King Candy is shocked to hear that a single glitch took down all of his racers. "How did he blew up your karts?" King Candy asked.

"He used cherry bombs." Rancis replied.

"I'll have Beard papa build you new ones at the bakery first thing tomorrow. I'll take care of that glitch." said King Candy. Once the racers leave to the throne room King Candy started marching to a board room with the cops, smarties, guards and C.L.A.W.

"All rise for King Candy." said Sour Bill in a monotone voice.

King Candy walks in the board room. "Ok people we have a glitch problem worst than Vanellope and Honey!" King Candy exclaimed.

"Let me guess, Ron Cinnadon?" One of the Oreo guards asked.

"Yes!" He pounded his fist on the table. "He's ruined our traditions to torture glitches on their birthdays!" King Candy exclaimed.

"That guy!?" Duncan asked.

"Yes! That guy!" King Candy replied. "He ruins everything! He's a party pooper!"

"Well he always breaks out Vanellope and Honey out of the Fungeon even those we double up security." said a C.L.A.W officer.

"He's like a assassin from Assassin's creed." Wynchel replied and everyone agreed.

"Well we need to get rid of him and now!" King Candy shouted.

"Well we how come up with a way to destroy that glitch once and for all." said the red smartie. "Behold!" Gives a folder to King Candy.

King Candy opens the folder and smiles in a devious way. "Revenge is sweet, but this will be even sweeter." He said.

The next day Ron is at the lemonade lake fishing for some Swedish fish. "Come on, you stupid fish. Don't you wanna be my dinner?" said Ron holding a fishing pole. "Man I wish glitches had respect and live like normal characters."

Just then a scream is heard from a distance and grabs Ron's attention. "What the heck? That sounded like one of the girls, hold on I'm coming!" Ron shouted and ran to the scream.

Ron is running through the cookie canyon and sees a dummy dressed like Vanellope. Ron is confused and hears sarcastic clapping, he turns around and sees King Candy in his kart and Wynchel and Duncan by his side. "You fell right into my trap you little glitch!" said King Candy.

"Well, well, well. If isn't King Cry baby and his goons." said Ron crossing his arms.

"You should show some respect for the king! That's me!" King Candy shouted.

"Look King loud mouth, why don't you get a diaper change and we can start over again." said Ron.

"You will pay for what you did to my sweet little racers." said King Candy.

"You mean the sour patch racers. Why don't you treat me, Vanellope, Honey anany other glitch in the game respect, like build us karts so we can race and give us some homes." said Ron.

King Candu chuckled a bit. "Did you hear that boys, they want us to treat glitches like game characters." he said and the all laughed except for Ron.

"You been treating us like freaks for the past 15 years and we're sick of it! You can't just bully us just because we wanna race and make friends." said Ron.

"I'm the King and I get to do whatever I want! You will not race because you're nothing but mistakes that the programmer left in here!" King Candy shouted.

"Looks like the programmer made you a big cry baby. Why don't you take a nap and can settle this like men." said Ron smirking.

"Actually how you take a dirt nap!" King Candy shouted and giant robot with claws shows up. "Behold the glitch burner!"

"What does this thing have flamethrowers?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Uh, no." King Candy replied.

"Incinerator grenades?" Ron asked.

"No." said King Candy

"Does it shoot fireballs?" Ron asked.

"No is has claws actually." King Candy answered.

"Dude, that's just stupid! You should of called it a pinchtron or something?" said Ron.

"I don't make this stuff a bunch of smarties and nerds do it!" said King Candy and turns on the robot.

"Oh snap." Ron whispered.

"Farewell Ron Cinnadon it hasn't been a pleasure." said King Candy.

The glitch burner charges at Ron, but Ron is just standing there until the glitch burner tries to attack Ron. But Ron dodges the attacks and takes his sai out. "Let's dance." Ron smirks and attacks the robot's leg joints.

"What the fudge?! How does he do that?!" King Candy exclaimed.

Ron cuts open a hole in the glitch burner's body and enters it. "Sorry but there's a glitch in the system." said Ron and makes the glitch burner glitch out and cut it!s head off.

King Candy, Wychell and Duncan stepped away from their vehicles to see the damage. "That's one tough glitch." said Wynchel

"How can this get any worst?!" King Candy groaned and they hear their vehicles getting blown up.

Ron walks in and smirks at the them. "Wow you guys should never leave cherry bombs with your karts. Seriously were you all born yesterday?!" said Ron.

"Now see here glitch!" said King Candy pointing his finger at Ron.

Ron grabs King Candy's arm and twist it. "Now you listen here, I have a name and it's Ron. Second of all you should of taken my offer, but turned it down, so I take down your kart and give you a broken arm." said Ron let go of King Candy. "No matter how many times you hurt me and my friends. I will always stand up to you."

"You forgot that there are only three are you." said King Candy.

"There's no strength in numbers." Ron replies and spray cinnamon in their eyes. When the eyes clear up Ron is no where to be seen.

"Where did he go? He was right here." said King Candy but then he starts to furious. "Find that glitch, bring him to me and kill him! He ruins everything!"

Meanwhile Ron is walking through the candy cane forest laughing his head off. "Man, too bad I broke King Candy's toy I was having too much fun." He said and notices three wanted posters if himself, Vanellope, and Honey making evil smiles. Ron groans and rips the posters off the tree and rips them apart.

"Do you know how long it took me to make those?" Ron turns around and sees Taffyta with a lollipop in her mouth.

"Well well Taffyta Muttonfudge I see that you're still hating glitches." said Ron in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah glitch. Even the bounty on your head." said Taffyta.

"What bounty?" Ron asked.

"King Candy has placed a bounty on your head. I don't much about the bounty hunters, but one of them is a racer." said Taffyta.

"Let me guess Gloyd, Rancis, or Swizzle?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Actually his name is Kris Creamer. He's also the best fighter, so good luck cinnabutt." said Taffyta.

Ron smirks and picks up a lemon warhead. "Thanks warhead. I just have one thing to say to you." said Ron and walks closer to Taffyta. "Stay sweet!" Ron puts the warhead in Taffyta's mouth and her mouths puckers up. After that Ron walks away while Taffyta mutters in pain and anger to Ron.

O**k there were some elements used from Sonic boom. But overall it was good right? Btw my new OC Kris Creamer will be in another story of mine called sugar cops. With my trademark OC Ron Cinnadon by his side. Please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
